Here In Your Arms
by midnightapril872
Summary: The McGowan boys broke her limit. Megan leaves the McGowan house and goes to Korea, back to her parents. She dosen't see them again until she bumps into one of them eight years later. When Megan decides to try friendship once more with the family, things will never be the same for her ever again. And having the attention from three of the boys, now men, does not help.
1. Chapter 1

**I know another story. I just can't stop getting all these ideas and inspirations. It's like there's this part of my brain that has a file cabinet ready to burst! Anyways, this is my new fanfic, a **_**Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys**_ **fanfic. Personally, I believe that there should be more of these fanfics but alas. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own _Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys_.**

**Prologue**

I never thought that I would be here in this moment. You know, lost in the woods after running away from my school when that asshat was supposed to pick me up, instead he left me standing in front of the school like an idiot. But of course why would he want to give a ride to the girl that supposedly ruined his relationships between his brother and his girlfriend.

And of course he just had to turn his brothers against me as well as my so-called friends, too. The only brother that doesn't actually hate me is Sean but I think that's because he's too old to deal with high school drama.

I should've known this was going to happen anyway. I mean an average 16-year-old girl with flat blond hair that could pass for straw and eyes so dull that just staring into them can make you fall asleep in a house full of seven brothers, the youngest not even in kindergarten and the oldest past the age of 19. And not to mention that three of those brothers, the three eldest to be exact, are hotter than the ninth circle of hell.

Yea, sure, nothing bad would happen. Just as nothing bad would happen if Bambi was stuck in a room of seven hunters, one just watching the slaughter and another too scared to say anything. Though I can't really blame that last one, he does have autism after all.

But that's beside the point at the moment. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they thought of even suggesting staying at the McGowans' or me when I actually agreed to it when I remember the torture I endured when I was younger.

"God damn it all to hell!" I swore. I was close to the house I could tell but running into the woods was _not_ a good idea. Even if I was deliberately abandoned in front of the school by _both_ of those asshats since I know that Finn was getting a ride from Evan today.

God, why didn't I just take my bike to school today?

I finally broke through the tree line and noticed that I was just a few blocks away from the house… and that it was probably close to eight.

"Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck." I muttered as I walked towards the house. I was only a block away now.

I was going to be in so much trouble.

I finally reached the front door and just as I was about to open it, it was wrenched open by none other than John McGowan.

"Get inside." he commanded, his voice as hard as steel. "_Now_."

I scurried inside the house and went straight to the couch where I saw a red eyed but stony faced Regina standing in front of with her arms crossed.

When John walked over next to his wife, there was a tense silence before he opened his mouth and the yelling started.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Do you realize what a stupid thing you did by running off like that? Do you realize how worried we were after Evan told us what happened? How long Finn and Evan went to look for you after you ran off? Don't you ever do that again! For now on you will not be allowed to step one foot out of this house without a damn chaperone! Not until you get it through your thick skull that scaring us like this was something you should've never done!_"

After his outburst, another tense silence overcame the living room.

I took a shuddering sigh and looked him straight in the eye and said, "I'm going to go to Korea to be with my parents."

Regina's and John's eyes widened significantly.

"Why?" Regina whispered.

"Because I miss my parents and I think I'm inconveniencing everyone here. It would be much better if I leave." I said, meaning every word.

"But you're not-!" Regina was cut off by John who put his hand on her shoulder.

He looked at me long and hard and finally nodded as if seeing the heartbreak and sadness in my eyes. "Alright. Go and pack your things tonight. I'll book you a flight for later tomorrow. You don't have to go to school unless you want to say goodbye to your friends."

I scoffed, "What friends?"

He nodded and started to guide a now weeping Regina away.

I stood up and stopped them before they could go up to their room. "And could you not tell anyone about this?"

John nodded as Regina lifted her tearstained face to me and nodded as well.

We went our separate ways, them going to their room and I going to the room that was never really mine to begin with. I changed into my shorts and tank top to sleep, laid out the clothes that I was going to wear tomorrow, and packed everything else I had.

I laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. I wouldn't say goodbye to any of the boys tomorrow. I won't even leave a note or email them. It's not like they would miss me anyway.

**Chapter 1: I'm back**

It has been eight years since I last saw the McGowans. I remember the last time that I saw them as clear as though it was just yesterday that I last saw them.

I had woken up the morning after I told Regina and John that I wanted to move back with my parents to banging doors and loud music. The boys had woken up and I was too hungry to not face them that morning. After all, it didn't matter after that day because the next time I would see them would not be in the foreseeable future. I remember walking into the kitchen and all of the commotion that had been going on stopped all at once.

I grabbed a bowl, poured myself some cereal and milk (obviously) and walked back up to the overly pink room that I would never stay in again as far as I was concerned. I even remember the last brother I spoke to. It was Caleb.

The youngest of the bunch that had also given me hell was crying and begging me not to leave. I was particularly surprised at this and had asked John about this on the way to the airport a few hours later. He had said that little Caleb had stayed up the night before and listened in on our conversation. I was assured that he hadn't said anything to anyone of the other boys and then I left for Korea and to my parents half an hour later.

I had gone through the rest of high school working my ass off. It was just my surprise when I realized that I had grown into, well, a very sexy woman. I now had curves in all the right places and my hair had grown longer, became fuller and silkier, and the color changed from straw to a golden glow. My mother said it was because I stayed out in the sun longer than I normally did and ate healthier.

My skin has a healthier glow to it not just a slightly sunburned tan like I had from when I was 16. Hell, my ass and tits grew into what many guys and girls alike say the "perfect size." But I was explaining something.

Where was I… oh yeah! I worked my ass off in high school and got into a pretty good college. I worked my ass off even more in college and even graduated a year early, got into one of the best medical schools the world can ask for, worked my ass off even more if that was possible, and graduated three years early. I am now 24 and moving into a beautiful two storied home in a place that I thought I would never be in again.

That's right folks, Megan Meade just moved to, drum roll please… Boston, Massachusetts. And… a block away from her old high school. Hurray, for Megan.

I don't know what possessed me to pick the job in a hospital in the place that I swore I would never be in again. I mean I could've been in the best hospital district at this very moment but nope, I just had to come back to this god forsaken place. I'm just praying to God right now that I won't see the McGowan boys. As long as I stay away from the McGowan house then I won't see any of them if they happen to be visiting their parents.

Right?

oOo

**The next day at Boston Hospital 12 o'clock in the afternoon…**

So far the hospital was a pleasant surprise, no sudden emergencies and all of the staff and patients were kind. Well except for one.

There is this one patient, a bitter old woman that yells and shouts at each and every staff member that is assigned to her about her daughter marrying some, and I quote, "good for nothing son of a bitch with too big of a family." Even when her daughter comes to visit she yells even more.

Her name is Marie Johnson and in the short time that I have been here, she has been driving me crazy. And for some odd reason she hates me the most out of all of the hospital staff the old bat hates _me_ the most. She acts as if _I _was the "son of a bitch" marrying her daughter! I have never met her before in my life before these past six hours.

And no I am not exaggerating. She hated me in five minutes flat. I am not kidding you. All I said was hi and introduced my self as I worked on the machine she was hooked up to and then there was this tense silence. Four minutes later she started to kick and scream! Literally!

What the hell is that?

But besides that, I am pretty sure that no one else has any problems with me.

Even though nothing dramatic has happened yet, which I'm surprised at, I can not wait for my lunch break in just 30 minutes.

"Hey Megan!"

I turned at the sound of my name and saw one of the nurses that I had already become friends with, Sally, running up to me.

I caught her when she finally bumped into me, rambling incoherently.

"Sally," I chuckled. "Slow down and repeat, please."

"I'm sorry," she breathed out. "It's just that there's someone I want you to meet. He's a very good friend of mine that I'm sorta, kinda hoping that he'll be _more_ of a friend."

I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. There were only 15 minutes left until my lunch break. "Ummm… yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Great!"

"So, how long have you known this guy?" I asked.

"Well, I've known him since we were in high school. At the time, we weren't friends. In fact I was always told to stay away from him. You see, he was the 'gangsta' wannabe and I was the book worm, good girl. It was practically taboo for us to be friends. But right before sophomore year I was transferred to another high school and that was the last time I saw of him for five years."

"So how did you meet him again?"

There was a shine in her eyes when I asked that as she recounted how it happened. "He actually has a twin that was in my philosophy class. We had become good friends and I got along well with his girlfriend, now wife. Well, one day they invited me to have dinner with him and his family. Of course I said yes and there he was. The man that I'd never forgotten was standing right in front of me because of his _twin_ brother.

"I know, I know. I should've known since they look a lot alike but then again it had been five years since I'd seen him. Anyway, we started to talk and got to know each other pretty well and now we are the best of friends. He had dropped his act while he was in high school and now that it wasn't taboo we could be friends without any judgment."

"Wow, that's quite a story." I smiled.

"Yeah, it is." she giggled.

We had now reached the front doors of the hospital and there he was. Now I knew that there was a possibility that I would've seen him again considering I moved back here. But I didn't think that I would actually interact with him the way that I was about to.

Sally pulled me along to stand _right in front of him_ and when he turned around he looked as surprised as I felt.

"Megan, this is Doug McGowan. Doug, this is Megan Meade."

_Shit_

**I just had to end it there. Soooo tempting, I couldn't help myself. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Of course, I would like to here your opinions and I would love it if you guys would guess what's going to happen in the next chapter. Whoever guesses right or as close to it as you can get, than you get a sneak peak into the next chapter. Just remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: And we meet again

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys_. If I did then Megan would've actually ended up with either Finn, Sean, or Evan.**

**Last time:**

_We had now reached the front doors of the hospital and there he was. Now I knew that there was a possibility that I would've seen him again considering I moved back here. But I didn't think that I would actually interact with him the way that I was about to._

_Sally pulled me along to stand right in front of him and when he turned around he looked as surprised as I felt._

"_Megan, this is Doug McGowan. Doug, this is Megan Meade."_

_**Shit**_

**Chapter 2: And we meet again**

I just stood there staring at one of the boys, really men now, that had ran me out of Boston eight years ago.

He came out of his stupor and his eyes took on this astonished glow. "Megan! Shit…I thought you were, well, not here. How are you doing? What happened to you back in high school?"

Before I could say anything, Sally cut in. I had honestly forgotten that she was there for a moment.

"Wait, you know each other?" she asked, confused beyond hell.

"Yes, unfortunately we do know each other." I sighed.

Doug had frowned when he heard me say unfortunately but elaborated our short history. "Our parents are old friends. Remember that girl I told you about that came to live with us in high school? Well, Megan is that girl."

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, oh my!" she gasped. Sally turned to look at me, surprised beyond belief. "So this is the girl that you guys ran out of your house?"

Doug's eyes widened and he started to shake his head a bit rapidly. "No, no we didn't-!"

"Now you're lying to me?" If this was a different situation, I would've been laughing my ass off right now.

"No, no, I'm not! I'm just trying to explain to you that we were just kids! We didn't know how it would affect everyone! I mean, hell, when we found out that Hailey lied about the party thing-."

"You found out that she lied?" I cut him off.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, a few weeks after you left, she just kinda broke down because she wanted Evan back. To be honest, I really don't know why she revealed the truth but she did. After that, we tried to contact you to apologize but we never really did." he said sheepishly.

I was surprised at his words. _They tried to apologize?_ "How come you guys couldn't get a hold of me?"

"Apparently, when we tried to contact you, we found out that you had moved to a different country. I guess your parents were reassigned to a different base." he explained.

"Yeah, my parents were stationed in Taiwan about a week after I got there." I replied.

There was an awkward silence after that as we just stood there. I looked to my watch and saw that it was already 12:40.

"Well, I think I'm going to go now." I broke the silence. "You know, lunch break and everything." When I started to walk away, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Doug with a pleading expression on his face.

"Please, come with Sally and me to lunch. Evan, Finn, and Sean are going to be there. Please." he pleaded with the most pitiful face I've ever seen. It was so hard to resist.

So, for some reason, I didn't. Resist that is.

"Fine." I said. "But if one thing goes wrong, just _one_, then I'm outta there. Got it?"

He went from pitiful and pleading to joyful and excited in a second, flat. "Yes!" he cheered.

Sally and I chuckled at his exuberant behavior. "So, where are we going?"

"A cute little café a few blocks from here," Sally answered for the now dancing Doug.

"Does he do this all the time?" I ask.

Sally giggled. "Only when he gets what he wants."

oOo

We had arrived early, according to Doug. The guys weren't there yet so we had just decided to get a booth by the window. Doug had told me they were coming together from some construction they did together. Apparently, the three eldest brothers ran a construction business they had started a year ago and they were successful since.

I was actually having a good time talking to Doug and Sally. I was laughing so hard at something Doug had said that I didn't notice that the door to the café had opened. I tensed as I heard the door close, not wanting to turn around to see who it was.

"Damn little bro! I knew you had one girl in your sights but I didn't know that you were going for two!"

Even though I hadn't seen him in over eight years, I recognized that voice anywhere.

A deep, sensual voice retaliated to the first. "Evan, you idiot. Lower your voice."

Three men bypassed me and went straight to the now standing Doug. I instantly recognized the shorter of the well built men. He was the more muscular one of them and the most handsome. The other two were leaner but it was evident that they were any woman's wet dream underneath their clothing.

They all gave Doug a 'man hug' and greeted Sally. It was obvious that they had met her before. They were all slightly scruffy, probably from the work that they were doing before.

A woman came up behind them suddenly, hanging onto who I recognized as Finn's back. My heart constricted slightly and I berated myself for still having lingering feelings. The woman had short black hair that shined like oil and her skin was bronze in color like she spent long periods of time in the sun. Tan lines were evident around her neck. Taking a closer look at her, I recognized her as Kayla Bird.

Evan then started to turn around to face me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A first I was afraid that he had identified me. "A pretty girl like you should not be all alone." Guess not. "And you're sitting alone, too." He turned back to Doug who stood there, shocked that he didn't recognize me. "How can you just leave a beautiful girl like this all alone? It's not polite to ignore people. Didn't mom teach you any better?"

Finn laughed at this and turned towards me, bringing Kayla with him. His eyes sparked as he talked to me and I was _almost _captivated by his gaze. "Don't pay any attention to the dumbass over there. My name is-."

"Finn. I know who you are." I had cut him off. "The idiot is Evan and the man of few words is Sean."

The guys were a bit confused at my words while Kayla paid little to no attention while she looked at her nails that glistened an obnoxious neon yellow.

Doug took up the ropes then and gestured for me to stand up, which I did. I leaned against the booth with my hands behind my back. "Yes, well, I'm sure you guys are wondering who this is." Doug's voice had taken on a serious tone to it, reminding me of a military man. "I'm actually surprised that you guys don't recognize her." That just confused them even more. Kayla had finally looked up and I saw a spark of recognition in her eyes.

"Oh my God!" she almost squealed. "I remember you. You're that girl that went to our school for, like, a week. I think you were on the soccer team." I could see the recognition that appeared in the guys' eyes. "Your name is… May? No, Mary. Or was it Michelle? Oh it was-!"

"Megan." I interrupted. "It's Megan Meade."

"Yeah! Megan Meade. Huh." Then she went back to her nails. "Hey babe, I'm going to go get a latte." she told Finn as she started to walk away. She walked away without waiting for a response.

It wasn't as if she was going to get one anyway because he was staring at me with… something in his eyes.

We stood there as the Finn stare at me as if he'd seen a ghost, Sean wasn't as surprised, and Evan had a mixture of lust and surprise in his eyes.

"Well, isn't this a nice little reunion," Evan said. "So, Megan, I think we can all agree that you've been doing good. _Really_ good."

"_Evan_!" Doug exclaimed. "I really don't think it's the right time to say something like that."

"Oh, what do you know? You're the one that can't even tell the girl he likes that he actually _likes_ her," Evan scoffed.

They continued to argue, drawing attention from the other café patrons and ignoring the rest of us.

"Alright, you know what, I don't think me coming here was a good idea," I said, picking my purse and coat up.

"Wait, Megan." I heard Sean say.

For some odd reason I turned back around but, after a mental shake of my head, I started to explain. "No, no. I'm just going to go now. I can see that whenever I'm around you guys always have to fight for whatever reason. I'm just gonna go and you can forget that you ever saw me."

I walked out of the café and no tried to stop me. I had gotten down a block before I felt a large, muscular hand wrap around my wrist stopping me from walking any further.

The hand turned me around and I was met with the handsome face of Sean McGowan.

"Megan, please," he begged. I cocked my head to the side and my eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I asked, albiet confused.

"Please, just, just listen," he pleaded. When I nodded, he continued, still holding my wrist. "You don't have to be around those idiots, ok. But I would really like it if you-if we-have lunch. Together, I mean," I watched as he stumbled over his words, "just as friends to catch up, you know. But I won't make you do what you don't want to! It's your choice, no one else's. Don't-."

"Sean," I interrupted. "Let's go get something to eat. I have," I looked at my watch, "40 minutes of my lunch break left."

He smiled a panty dropping _and_ soaking smile. "Alright. I know the perfect place."

**How was that? I got stuck a few times but I got through it, thank the gods. Please review, please. The more you review, the faster a chapter goes up.**


End file.
